Shadow Realm
by YamiYumi
Summary: {Prologue up for now, but kinda short...first chappie will be up soon!} A new ghost breaks through the portal, but Danny had no idea where this battle would land him...the Shadow Realm. DxS
1. Default Chapter

Katzchen: And now! For my second Danny Phantom fic!  
  
Kersche: Maybe this one will be better than your last one?  
  
Katzchen: What are you? A helper or a reviewer!?  
  
Kersche: Riiiight...sorry. ;;;  
  
Katzchen: 'swat I thought. Here you go! The prologue to "Shadow Realm"!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Danny!? What are we doing here!?" Sam screamed as the darkness surrounded them completely.  
  
"Hey! That was my foot!" Tucker yelped with pain as Danny supposedly stepped on his foot. He jumped up and down to try and make it feel better.  
  
"Sorry Tuck! It's pitch black!" Danny said a little quieter, having a feeling that someone somewhere was watching them...and their every move. His eyes darted back and forth in the darkness, not being able to even see his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Now...you know what it's like to be me! Being stuck here all my life in darkness, not being able to see where I'm going or what I'm doing!" A deep voice bellowed from a white hole several hundred feet above them. A black shadow loomed in the hole, and he was about the same size as Danny and Tucker, only a little bulkier.  
  
"You will suffer just...like...me." The voice echoed through the darkness as the white portal closed...and there was nothing but black. Outside on the other side of the hole a maniacal laugh resounded through the city...  
  
Katzchen: Okay, the prologue is short, but that's because it's...  
  
Kersche: A prologue!?  
  
Katzchen: Cooorect!  
  
Kersche: --;  
  
Katzchen: The first chapter should be up RIGHT after this, so don't worry! Please review and tell me what you think before I go any farther though! I need to know so I don't waste my time writing a story everyone thinks they don't like...or whatever. I'd greatly appreciate it! 


	2. Only the Beginning

Katzchen: Told ya the first chappie would be up pretty quick!  
  
Kersche: Yeah, a prologue ain't much, but it kinda gives ya an idea of what were doin' over here.  
  
Katzchen: Oh boy..here's the first chapter! Please read and review!  
  
CHAPTER 1: ONLY THE BEGINNING  
  
The alarm clock starts going off. It's about 7:30 in the morning, and the sun filtered through the window of Danny Fentons' bedroom. Another Monday, another long week of boring old school. Another day of torture from the bullies, and another day of loads of homework.  
  
He slapped the alarm and it turned off. He turned over and opened his eyes slightly, trying to adjust to the light coming in. As he sits up and stretches, he looks at the clock.  
  
"7:30! Oh no! I'm going to miss the bus!" He hurriedly put his clothes on, grabbed his backpack, choked down his breakfast, and sprinted out of his front door. He didn't even tell his parents good bye or have a good day like he usually does. He was in such a hurry that he forgot about everything except for missing the bus.  
  
As soon as he hit the sidewalk, the bus pulled up to his driveway. He jumped on, relieved that he didn't miss it. He had to walk to school three times last week for sleeping in. I guess being up half of the night trying to catch ghosts isn't the best thing. He walked towards the back, and Sam and Tucker didn't look much better. The ghost hunting must not be very good for them either.  
  
"Hey guys. Get any sleep last night?" Danny's eyes were half open as he looked at his friends, their eyes the same way. Sam yawned and Tucker was curled up against the window dozing off every now and then.  
  
"I didn't, and apparently you and Tucker didn't either." Sam said with a dull tone in her voice.  
  
"Did...uh...did you catch any more ghosts last night?" Tucker asked half asleep. Danny and Sam looked to each other and shook their heads. Tucker was so hopeless. Even when he's half asleep he's worried about ghost hunting.  
  
"No, actually I was so busy helping mom and dad fix the portal I didn't have time for anything else. As a matter of fact...I think I forgot to turn it off..." Danny trailed off as he looked at his two friends. They were obviously too tired to really care at this point, and so was he. He shrugged and leaned back in his seat, and decided to take a small nap before getting to school.  
  
As he napped, his stomach started churning. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned to his side that was facing the window, trying to get rid of the pain. He had been feeling really strange lately, and he didn't know why. Out of the blue, he would get headaches, stomachaches, and he would lose complete focus of what he was trying to do. His grades were showing it at school too. He had almost all C's, which wasn't too much like him since he has Sam and Tucker to help him.  
  
"Man..my stomach..." He groaned as he sat up and looked across the seats to Sam, who was slowly drifting in and out of sleep. He shook his head and nudged her shoulder, making her jump.  
  
"What?" She said groggily, trying to rub the sleepy out of her eyes. She looked and acted tired. Danny took in a sharp breath from the stomach pains he was having, and almost forgot what he woke up Sam for.  
  
"My stomach...it's killing me." He said bluntly, holding his stomach tightly as if it would make it go away. Sam's eyes softened slightly and then looked away.  
  
"Try relaxing. Close your eyes and think of something else." Her advice was good, and Danny wanted to take it, but he had been trying that every time he got these pains. They haven't helped so far, what good would it do now? But...he needed to take his friends advice. He leaned back again, took a slow, deep breath, and closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes, his pains disappeared as if by magic.  
  
"Wow...Sam, it worked!" He said excitedly. This is the first time it had actually worked, and he felt like new. He stretched in the seat and yawned slightly, and turned over and finally fell asleep.  
  
"Okay kids! We're here! Everyone off!" The bus driver said over the intercom. The kids slowly filed off until only Sam, Danny and Tucker remained. Tucker finally woke up enough to stand up, and Danny was actually a little more peppy than he was. Sam on the other hand, looked worse than he and Tucker did. It worried him, but he knew she would bounce back eventually.  
  
After a few minutes the trio got off the bus and headed into the school towards their lockers. Everyone was wide awake and talking non-stop, but the three were completely silent.  
  
"So, why are you so tired Sam?" Danny asked as he opened his locker cautiously. After what happened with the jell-o the bullies put in there, he's a lot more careful. She closed her eyes and leaned against a locker, breathing slowly.  
  
"I was doing research on the purple backed gorilla."  
  
"Again!?" Tucker exclaimed. Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, again. They are fascinating! You guys just don't see it." She pointed out. Danny slammed his locker shut and stared at her for a few minutes, as did Tucker. She looked between the two of them and shrugged slightly.  
  
"Whaaat!?"  
  
"Nothing!" Tucker said quickly, waving it off.  
  
"Let's just get to class okay?" Danny suggested as he walked down the hallway with Sam and Tucker not far behind.  
  
Again, the stomachache came to him while he was sitting in class. It was worse than before, and it was starting to make him nautious. The room was spinning around him, and his head started to throb. He felt a cold sweat coming on, and he was shivering violently.  
  
"Psst! Danny! Are you okay?" Tucker asked worriedly. Danny nodded slightly and tried to straiten himself up so as not to worry his friends, but it was too much to bear. He had to get to the bathroom, and fast.  
  
"And the fish uses it's gills to....yes Mr. Fenton?" The teacher asked as Danny had his hand strait in the air.  
  
"Can I please go to the bathroom? It's an emergency." His voice was weak and his hands were shaking. The teacher's look went from stern to worried as he opened the door for him.  
  
"Yes. Hurry now." He said quickly as Danny ran out of the room.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sam turned to Tucker, who shrugged without a clue of why Danny was feeling this way. He turned his head towards the door and didn't pay attention to the rest of the lesson, too worried about Danny.  
  
The bell finally rang, and all the kids filed out of the room, Tucker and Sam being the first ones. They made strait shot for the bathroom, and Tucker went in.  
  
"Danny? Are you okay?" He scanned under the stalls, and finally found Danny's shoes.  
  
"I'm fine now...ugh..." Tucker knew that he had puked, just by the sound of his voice. He pushed the stall door open and helped Danny out of the stall. His face was pale, and he had sweat beads lining his hair line. His hands were shaking violently and his eyes were dilated. Tucker hadn't seen him this way before. He took him by the arm and led him out of the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
"I'm going to take care of this Danny Fenton once and for all!"  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Silence! You weasel!"  
  
"Yes master!"  
  
"I have a plan that will get rid of him for good, and allow me to take over the world, once and for all....."  
  
"Very good sir!"  
  
"You don't even know my plan you little whelp!"  
  
"Sorry, it won't happen again!"  
  
"Good. Now get going." The big shadow handed the other figure a list of items.  
  
"Yes master!" The smaller figure bowed and ran off, leaving the other to sit in his chair and laugh.  
  
"Soon you will know what it feels like to be me Danny Phantom! Soon!"

Kersche: So how was it? Was it okay?  
  
Katzchen: They'll tell you in their review you dolt!  
  
Kersche: So-rry!  
  
Katzchen: Please review and tell me what you think! Chapter two will be up as soon as possible!


End file.
